SorRy, DiD Y0u SaY dEath
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memanggil kegelapan dan kegelapan itu tidak mau pergi darimu, menciptakan teror dan kengerian dalam setiap detik, di setiap helaan nafasmu dan berakhir dengan kematian menyakitkan adikmu sendiri, tak ada yang bisa menolongmu meski kau berlari menjau/jangan melihatnya, apapun yang terjadi, Kim kibum aku tak ingin kau mati/KIHYUN CERIA SELAMANYA(GS)
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Sorry, Did You Say Death.**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, henry lau.**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku, horor failed dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summarry : "katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memanggil kegelapan dan kegelapan itu tidak mau pergi darimu, menciptakan teror dan kengerian dalam setiap detik, dalam setiap helaan nafasmu dan berujung dengan kematian menyakitkan saudaramu sendiri" horor fic gaje/failed.**

.

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit mulai mengelap dan gemuruh hujan semakin lama semakin terdengar keras, dari berupa rintik kecil menjadi sebuah guyuran deras bagai air bah yang turun menguyur bumi, meredam sebuah suara tawa seorang pemuda yang melengking membelah malam menggema dengan nada mengerikan semakin lama suara itu semakin menghilang terganti dengan keheningan dengan aura aneh mulai melingkupi sekitar rumah itu, bau anyir cairan merah kental berbau besi terasa mendominasi udara bercampur dengan aroma hujan pertama di awal musim semakin lama semakin menguasai udara, disana di sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat gelap tanpa penerangan di hari menjelang malam, sangat kontras dengan suasana terang benderang lampu-lampu dari rumah tetangganya dengan rumah yang mulai terlihat sunyi dalam kegelapan di sekelilingnya seolah memang sengaja di biarkan hingga kegelapan betah di sana.

petir dan halilintar terlihat ramai menyemarakan suasana dan berpesta menguasai langit hingga cahayanya menerobos kegelapan rumah itu menampakan siluet seorang gadis berkulit pucat yang duduk tertegun dengan raut wajah ketakutan dan terkejut dengan hal mengerikan yang baru saja di alaminya, terlihat bekas air mata yang masih basah di pipi putih bak pualamnya, pucat...sangat pucat seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir di sana yang terlihat seputih kapas.

" semua akan baik-baik saja, tak akan ada yang terjadi, kau akan baik-baik saja cho kyuhyun, kau akan baik-baik saja, dia tak akan menyakitimu lagi, dia tak akan menyakitimu, ya dia tak bisa menyakitimu lagi..." ucapnya seperti alunan sebuah mantra yang terucap dengan nada bergetar dalam kegelapan seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetar dengan air mata yang mulai menetes deras di pipinya.

" bagus kau melakukannya dengan pintar, cho hahahaha" ucap sebuah suara terdengar lagi di tengah kegelapan hingga membuat tubuh gadis bernama kyuhuun itu sedikit menegang, seolah beku dan tak bisa di gerakkan lagi jantungnya seakan berpacu berpuluh kali lipat dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal, sungguh setelah semua hal yang dia lakukan ternyata sia-sia dan dia bahkan masih bisa mendengar tawa mengerikan itu lagi seolah dunia dan takdir sedang mempermainkannya.

Kyuhyun terdiam tak bergeming bahkan tangisannya tak lagi terdengar entah sekarang perasaannya seperti apa kyuhyun bahkan sudah tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang di rasakannya sekarang selain kekosongan dan rasa hampa seolah dunia hancur di bawah kakinya, membayangkan pengorbanan adiknya seketika rasa marah mulai meluap di hatinya perlahan dia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap asal suara itu hingga kedua bola matanya melebar kala melihat hal mustahil yang terjadi tepat di depan matanya dan kembali isak tangis keluar dari bibir pucatnya, kyuhyun bergetar hebat.

" kenapa... kenapa...apa salah kami, apa salah adiku, kenapa kau menyiksa kami dengan kejam?!" jerit kyuhyun frustasi tanpa ada rasa takut dimatanya kini yang menyorot dengan penuh kemarahan menatap tubuh tak bernyawa adiknya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuhnya.

" well alasannya pasti...karena aku menyukainya, kau pasti tau aku kyu hahahahahaha" sahutnya dan kembali tawa mengerikan itu berkumandang dalam gelap memecah kesunyian malam.

" aarrrggghhh...terkutuk kauuu" jerit tangis kyuhyun frustasi dan mengambil sebuah pisau dengan beringas menamcapkannya pada sebuah benda bulat sebesar bola bakset berbulu itu. Suasana kembali hening menyisahkan tangis kyuhyun yang mulai mereda, sampai suara itu menghilang lagi, kyuhyun diam tatapannya terlihat kosong dan hampa, perlahan dia bangkit meski sedikit terseok-seok mengambil benda bulat berbulu itu dalam cengkramannya dengan ekspresi kosong, pelan tapi pasti di langkahkan kaki telanjangnya menuju keluar rumah, sesaat angin dingin mulai menjilati sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalur dress berwarna putih yang kini berubah menjadi setengah merah karena ternoda oleh darah. Tenang dia melangkah menembus derasnya hujan tanpa peduli jika nantinya dia akan terkena demam parah mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang tidak bisa di bilang terlalu kuat dan sering terkena penyakit itu.

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan layaknya zombie tanpa nyawa tanpa ekspresi dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seputih kapas, nyaris kosong tak menampilkan guratan ceria dan senyum mataharinya yang selalu dia keluarkan hampir setiap hari, namun semenjak kenekatan dan kecerobohannya dalam permainan berbahaya itu hidup kyuhyun dan adiknya, henry berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, di warnai dengan teror menakutkan yang dialaminya hampit setiap hari terasa mengerikan dan mencekam dari hari ke hari hingga malam inilah puncaknya, dan yang lebih buruk kyuhyun di paksa memilih dengan dua pilihan sulit yang sama-sama memberatkan dan berdampak buruk bagi hidupnya dan adiknya, hingga dia harus menjatuhkan pilihannya berat meski dia harus merelakan kehilangan adiknya sendiri untuk menjadi korban makhluk terkutuk yang merenggut kebahagiaannya dan adiknya setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya dua tahun silam.

Kyuhyun masih terus berjalan di tengah guyuran hujan itu melewati sebuah halte yang terlihat ramai di penuhi oleh beberapa orang yang berniat berteduh dari hujan, entah kemana sebenarnya tujuannya.

Bahkan pekikan beberapa orang yang berada di dalam halte sama sekali tidak mengangunya, kyuhyun masih terus berjalan. Orang-orang itu mulai berteriak ramai ketakutan dan ngeri saat melihat kyuhyun melintas di depan mereka, seolah kyuhyun adalah sebuah penampakan hantu yang berniat untuk membunuh mereka namun bagaikan terbang kedunianya sendiri kyuhyun tak mendengarnya dan tak memusingkan pekikan tertahan dan teriakan orang-orang yang melihatnya itu, dia masih fokus terus berjalan tanpa berniat untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

" kau mau kemana kyu, meminta bantuan meminta pertolongan hahaha, jangan bodoh, tak ada yang bisa menolongmu hahaha kau sudah terjebak dan tak bisa lari cho kyuhyun kau milikku" suara asing dan serak itu lagi, coba menganggu kyuhyun, kyuhyun diam tak bergeming seolah berusaha menulikan telinganya mengengam bola bulu itu semakin kuat di tangan kirinya.

Hingga tujuannya terlihat tepat di depan matanya, sebuah bangunan megah yang terlihat cukup sepi untuk saat ini, sebuah " KANTOR POLISI", perlahan kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu memasuki bangunan itu dengan tetesan air yang jatuh mengalir meninggalkan jejak basah di lantai, hingga...

Bruk...

" aarrggghhh..." teriak salah satu polisi wanita yang melihat keberadaan kyuhyun terkejut dan menjatuhkan barang-barang yang di bawahnya, terlihat syok dengan raut wajah takut dan sedikit pucat melihat benda yanv di bawah oleh gadis itu.

" ya mihyun-ah kenapa kau berteri..." belum sempat polisi laki-laki bername tag "kim myungsoo" itu berkata, dia mengangahkan mulutnya melihat kyuhyun, sama terkejutnya dengan polisi wanita yang di panggil mihyun tadi. Namun kyuhyun tetap tenang melangkah dengan pasti memasuki area terdalam kantor kepolisian itu, Setibanya kyuhyun di dalam ruangan yang di penuhi oleh beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya ngeri seolah tak percaya melihat kehadiran kyuhyun yang sangat tak biasa, dengan rambut coklat madunya tergerai lepek di punggungnya yang mirip dengan hantu sadako dengan raut wajah dingin tak berekspresi serta kulit pucat seputih mayat itu nyaris sempurna menambah efek menyeramkan yang di bawahnya, kyuhyun terdiam tepat di tengah ruangan menunggu beberapa detik dan tak lama mengangkat bola bulu yang ada di tangan kirinya perlahan, semua yang melihat gerak gerik kyuhyun terdiam menahan nafas menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan gadis itu selanjutnya.

" aku...cho kyuhyun...aku sudah membunuh adikku, henry..." ucapnya jelas nyaris tanpa emosi dingin bagai menusuk siapapun yang mendengar pernyataan dengan nada tenang dan raut wajah dingin seperti itu akan mengira jika kyuhyun adalah seorang psikopat yang sakit jiwa, dengan tenang kyuhyun melemparkan bola bulu yang ada di tangannya yang ternyata adalah sebuah kepala seorang namja bernama henry yaitu adiknya sendiri. Semua menatap ngeri melihat kepala manusia yang mengelinding sempurna di lantai porselen kantor kepolisian itu dengan jejak merah yang belum sepernuhnya mengering dan masih merembes di bekas potongan leher kepala itu yang terlihat mengerikan dengan beberapa tusukan dan wajah pucat nyaris membiru.

" tto..tolong aku, bebaskan aku dari kegilaan ini" jerit hati kyuhyun namun kyuhuun hanya bergeming menatap kepala adiknya yang terlihat tenang memejamkan matanya di lantai.

" apa yang kau lakukan jangan diam saja cepat tangkap dia" perintah salah seorang kepala polisi kepada beberapa bawahannya yang terlihat membeku bersamaan dan tersadar setelah mendengar perintah atasannya itu dan langsung meringkus kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menyerahkan diri tanpa perlawanan.

" aku tidak sanggup lagi, bisakah kalian menolongku aku tak mungkin menghadapinya sendiri" gumam kyuhyun menatap beberapa polisi muda itu dengan tatapan sedingin es dengan minim ekspresi itu.

" ttu..tup mulutmu" ucap salah seorang polisi muda dengan sedikit tergagap berniat membawa kyuhyun menuju sel tahanan.

Dan seorang polisi lainnya mendekati kepala yang tergeletak itu berniat memindahkannya untuk di otopsi namun hal yang mengejutkan terjadi di sana kedua kelopak mata itu bergerak dan beberapa saat akhirnya terbuka sempurna dengan iris hitam pekat yang terlihat mengerikan serta seringai jahat tercetak di bibirnya.

" Boo... apa aku mengejutkanmu?!" tanya kelapa itu mengertak dan tertawa keras setelahnya. Semua mata mengawasi kejadian mengerikan dimana sebuah kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya terlihat hidul dan mulai berbicara.

" aarrggghhhhhh..." teriakan ketakutanpun kembali terdengar berkumandang bersahutan mengalahkan suara gemuruh hujan yang tak mau berhenti sejak tadi dan tawa itu masih belum berhenti mengema dalam malam.

" segalanya akan di mulai dari sini" ucap kyuhyun yang terbebas dari cengkraman dua polisi yang menahannya dan kini terlihat heboh bersama dengab polisi lainnya, kyuhyun menatap kepala yang masih tertawa itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

" percayalah aku yang akan melenyapkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri" gumam kyuhyun pada angin.

TBC OR END

Di tunggu reviewannya ya gomawo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Sorry, Did You Say Death.**

 **Cast : cho kyuhyun, henry lau.**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku, horor failed dsb, hati-hati typo(s) gg sempet ngedit soalnya.**

 **Summarry : "katakan apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau memanggil kegelapan dan kegelapan itu tidak mau pergi darimu, menciptakan teror dan kengerian dalam setiap detik, dalam setiap helaan nafasmu dan berujung dengan kematian menyakitkan saudaramu sendiri" horor fic gaje/failed.**

.

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" egh...hah...hah..." erangan kesakitan terdengar dari bibir seorang gadis yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah keringat di atas tempat tidur, sesekali dia mengernyit gelisah di tengah tidurnya, kilasan masa lalu tentang adik kecilnya berputar lagi di dalam otaknya berganti menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk kala melihat tubuh adiknya yang berdiri kokoh dengan kepala terpenggal yang berada di tangan kanannya yang menggemakan tawa jahat terlihat mengerikan di mata kyuhyun.

" aku akan selalu bersamamu, kita akan selalu bersama sampai kau mati" teriak kepala adiknya itu dengan darah segar yang merembes bagaikan sungai darah dari dalam mulutnya.

" tidaaaakkk...hosh...hosh...hosh..." kyuhyun tersadar dari mimpi buruknya menatap nyalang sekitar ruangannya yang terlihat gelap, kyuhyun sedikit merasa kesal karena wanita-wanita bodoh itu melupakan lagi pesan darinya, kyuhyun tidak suka gelap dan sekarang ruangan yang di tempatinya benar-benar terlihat gelap, sangat gelap.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menyalakan lampu yang di seberang ruangan dan dia juga tak ingin menginjakkan kakinya di lantai, kyuhyun takut jika dia turun dari ranjang akan ada tangan pucat seperti tulang yang bisa menarik kakinya kapanpun membuatnya sedikit paranoid, sementara lampu yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya tak bisa di gapainya karena kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas karena baju bodoh yang mengikat erat di tubuhnya. Baju khas rumah sakit, gadis itu sungguh sangat takut dengan kegelapan, dengan sedikit keberanian kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk meraih tombol lampu yang ada di meja nakas samping tempat tidurnya dengan mengunakan kakinya yang bebas hingga lampu itu menyala meski tidak terang namun jauh lebih baik dari pada dirinya terjebak dalam kegelapan pekat. Kyuhyun menyamankan posisinya dan mencoba menetralkan deru nafasnya yang mulai menggila sejak dia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

Kyuhyun tak bisa memejamkan matanya dengan tenang sejak kejadian enam minggu yang lalu awal dari semua mimpi buruknya. matanya terus menjelajah menelusuri setiap sudut dengan tatapan liar berharap apapun yang menggagu perasaannya sejak tadi tak muncul dan menampakan diri di depannya.

Kini yang terlihat di depannya hanya gelap

Gelap

Gelap

Dan

Gelap

sampai dia merasakan sebuah benda asing mengeliat tepat di selangkangannya, kyuhyun tersentak otaknya seakan memproses cepat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, dia tak pernah berfikir jika benda mengeliat di pahanya itu bukan suatu hal yang paling di takutinya selama enam minggu terakhir yang selalu menghantuinya.

Nafasnya tercekat hingga membuat tubuh kyuhyun membeku, dengan susah payah kyuhyun menelan ludahnya hingga keringat dingin nyaris membasahi seluruh pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda itu, perlahan kyuhyun menundukkan wajah pucatnya dengan ketakutan setengah mati sampai iris karamelnya menatap bulatan kepala yang berkedip di sana, di pangkuannya.

" boo...apa kau merindukanku" ucap kepala itu dan menyeringai seram setelahnya.

Wajah kyuhyun semakin pucat dengan kedua bola mata yang membulat sempurna, tubuhnya seakan mati rasa nafasnya mulai berjalan tidak normal nyaris putus-putus, bahkan kyuhyun kesulitan untuk menghirup udara hingga rasa perih mulai di rasakan paru-parunya.

" gyaaaaaa..." kyuhyun menjerit nyaris melengking dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang beringas berusaha mengenyahkan kepala yang mengelinding ke pangkuannya itu, kyuhyun tak menyukainya. sungguh kyuhyun tak ingin kepala iblis itu menyentuhnya. tanpa sadar gadis itu kembali menangis takut dan berteriak histeris, meski iblis itu terus menganggunya tanpa henti, kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa terbiasa sama sekali dan dia tidak berharap iblis itu terus menganggu hidupnya hingga membuatnya berada dalam rumah sakit jiwa dengan aroma obat yang paling di bencinya, kyuhyun tidak gila hanya saja dia sangat ketakutan tak adakah yang mengerti.

Kyuhyun masih dengan beringas mengenyahkan kepala iblis dalam wajah adiknya itu hingga tanpa sadar dirinya terjengkang dan jatuh berdebum keras di lantai membuat si kepala terpental ke tembok karena tendangannya, cepat kyuhyun berdiri di antara kedua kakinya yang gemetar hebat tak di pedulikan lagi rasa sakit pada punggungnya yang menghantam lantai tadi.

" hiks...hiks...aku mohon pergilah jangan ganggu aku, apa maumu sebenarnya..." cicit kyuhyun lagi dengan suara bergetar putus asa melangkah mundur menjauhi kepala itu yang masih mengelinding mendekatinya dengan kekehan menyeramkannya.

" sudah kubilang aku ingin bersenang-senang denganmu sebelum kau mati" ucap kepala itu ceria semakin cepat mengelinding mendekat ke arah kyuhyun meninggalkan noda merah panjang di lantai.

" tidak...jangan mendekat...seseorang tolong aku...aku mohon tolong aku...huuwwaaa...tidak..." teriak kyuhyun keras berlari menuju pintu dan berusaha membenturkan kepalanya, kakinya dan tubuhnya ke pintu dengan sikap frustasi berusaha agar suaranya dapat di dengar oleh seseorang di luar sana dan teriakan nyaring mengema dalam ruangan itu hingga membuat kepala kyuhyun berdarah karena terlalu keras membenturkan kepalanya pada pintu.

" hosh...hosh...hosh..." kyuhyun menatap nyalang sekitarnya yang kembali sunyi tanpa suara tak mendapati kepala iblis itu yang menghantuinya seolah menghilang di telan bumi.

" jika kau mati kurasa semua ini akan cepat berakhir" bisik kepala itu di samping telinga kyuhyun tertawa keras dan menghilang kemudian.

Kyuhyun terpaku dan kakinya seakan bergetar hebat melemah bagai jeli kyuhyun merosot dalam duduknya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, dia terdiam dengan tatapan kosong menatap ruangannya dengan air mata yang masih menetes frustasi tak ada isak tangis hanya cairan bening liquid yang terus mengalir tanpa henti, sementara bibir keringnya bergetar seolah mengumamkan sebuah kata yang tak terdengar nyaris seperti bisikan dan suaranya menghilang meninggalkan gerak bibir tanpa suara yang terus bergerak.

Duk

Duk

Duk

Terus berulang-ulang kyuhyun membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada pintu dengan intonasi menyedihkan bagai nyanyian sepi penuh keputus asaan hingga pagi menjelang.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" bagaimana keadaannya, apa dia masih seperti itu?!" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai sehitam arangnya yang menanyakan laporan perkembangan terbaru kyuhyun pada rekan polisi ayahnya.

Ya kibum hanya anak berusia tujuh belas tahun yang mempunyai otak jenius hingga dia di percaya oleh kepolisian untuk membantu memecahkan persoalan dan kasus-kasus rumit, hingga kasus seorang gadis bernama cho kyuhyun yang di duga melakukan pembunuhan masal di markas kepolisian serta tuduhan pembunuhan untuk adiknya cho henry yang terjadi enam minggu yang lalu, namun gadis itu seolah tak membenarkan jika dia melakukan pembunuhan dan dia bersikeras bukan dia yang melakukannya dugaan sementara jika gadis itu menderita kelainan jiwa.

Kibum ingat apa yang di katakan kyuhyun saat di tanyai dulu, meski gadia itu bungkam selama berhari-hari.

 _" bukan aku yang melakukannya, aku hanya bertangung jawab atas kematian satu orang"_

Kibum bahkan tak mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata gadis itu.

" hei...kau melamun?!" tanya donghae pemuda berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu membuyarkan segala lamunan kibum.

" entah kenapa aku merasa kasian dengannya, kau tau tadi pagi suster anna menelponku dan mengatakan jika keadaan kyukyun semakin memburuk" ujar donghae menatap kibum yang mengernyit tak mengerti seolah berkata " apa maksudmu?"

" tadi pagi dia di temukan di kamarnya yang terlihat berantakan dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan, dia sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu, dan dia terus mengumamkan tolong aku terus seperti itu tanpa henti dan dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, menurutmu apa yang terjadi dengannya?!" tanya donghae sekali lagi.

" haruskah kita pasang cctv di kamarnya, kurasa itu akan sedikit membantu dan bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?!"

" tentu kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk, ayo kebetulan aku juga akan kesana" donghae beranjak dari kursinya seraya mengambil sebuah kunci yang ada di atas mejanya.

Selama perjalanan kibum hanya diam, terlihat jika dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang rumit di kepalanya tanpa sadar mobil yang di kendarai oleh donghae telah memasuki pelataran rumah sakit.

"Kajja..." ajak donghae turun dari mobil di ikuti oleh kibum yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kibum berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dalam diam sampai teguran dari donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

" ayo kita sudah mendapat ijin untuk masuk keruangan kyuhyun" ucap donghae memberi kode pada kibum untuk mengikutinya memasuki ruangan tempat dimana kyuhyun berada.

" maaf kalian hanya memiliki waktu setengah jam untuk berbicara dengannya, keadaannya masih belum stabil aku harap kalian mengerti" ucap suster ana menatap khawatir sosok kyuhyun yang menelusupkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Donghae menganguk mengiyakan suster ana yang mulai beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat kyuhyun.

" hai...kyu boleh kami bicara denganmu sebentar?!" tanya donghae mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang kyuhyun sementara kibum lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan mengawasi. Tak ada tanggapan sedikitpun dari kyuhyun. Kibum mengernyit melihat keadaan kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik, kepalanya mendapat perban dan beberapa lebam ke unguan terlihat di antara lutut dan kakinya.

" kyu bo..."

" pergilah..." belum sempat donghae menyelesaikan kata-katanya kyuhyun memutus ucapannya dengan suara dingin, perlahan kyuhyun mendongakkan wajah mengerikan dengan kantung mata dan wajah pucat nyaris tanpa darah dengan bibir kering yang sedikit pecah-pecah.

" kalian tak akan mendapat apapun dariku selain kematian, jadi pergilah..." tambah kyuhyun lagi dengan tatapan kosong. Donghae berdehem.

" kami hanya berniat membantumu, jika kau terus bungkam dan tak ingin mengatakan apapun kami tak akan pernah tau apa yang terjadi dan pengadilan akan menetapkan kau sebagai tersangkah pembunuhan" ucap donghae membujuk.

" biarkan saja, aku tidak yakin jika aku akan hidup lama setelah ini" lirih kyuhyun namun masih bisa di dengar jelas oleh kibun dan donghae.

" apa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?!" tanya donghae refleks bertanya.

" mungkin, tapi kurasa sebelum itu terjadi dia akan menghentikanku, hei...bantu aku, kau bisa membunuhkukan, aku...aku tak ingin hidup dalam ketakutan karenanya" ucap kyuhyun seraya meneteskan air matanya kembali, terisak.

" dia...siapa yang kau maksud?!" tanya kibum menatap kyuhyun intens.

" ya...dia akan datang dan semakin menyiksaku, dia akan menyiksaku...bunuh aku sekarang sebelum dia semakin membuatku gila..." teriak kyuhyun kalap mulai menyerang dan menarik kerah baju donghae agar menurutinya untuk membunuhnya, kibum menarik kyuhyun hingga tautannya dengan donghae terlepas dan menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke atas kasur.

Kibum menatap kyuhyun yang menangis di bawahnya dengan wajah merah. Beberapa suster dan dokter terlihat tergesah memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun.

" aku mohon tolong aku..." bisiknya lemah saat cairan bius itu mengalir kedalam nadinya.

Kibum termenung entah apa yang di pikirkannya sampai saat matanya menatap sebuah manik gelap yang menatap intens kibum dari balik celah ventilasi udara seketika membuat bulu kuduknya meremang dan bola mata hitam sempurna itu menghilang kemudian.

" sial...apa itu"

TBC

Maaf ya lama lizz gak update, soalnya lizz lagi keasyikan liburan idenya jadi pada mentok, sebenernya sih semua ff lizz udah separuh jadi tinggal ngelanjutin sedikit siap deh di publish tapi ya gitu ini masa liburan ya lizz jadi males buat pegang hp hahaha maaf ya, mungkin agak lamaan lizz baru update lagi.

Mohon jangan bakar atau kirimin lizz santet ya kasih aja lizz tranferan uang buat tambah modal biaya liburan hahaha

Oke sekian dulu reviewnya di tunggu^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle**

 **Sorry, Did You Say Death.**

 **Cast**

 **Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum.**

 **Genre**

 **Horor, Mystery**

 **Warning**

 **GS, bahasa tidak baku, horor failed dsb, hati-hati typo(s). Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun milik Tuhan dan keluarganya, sementara Leeteuk, Heechul dan Yesung adalah milik Lizz seorang.**

.

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa Kibum merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh yang mengelayuti hatinya saat berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah sakit. Mata hitam itu apa Kibum salah lihat.

"Hyung, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun sebelumnya dan bagaimana kronologis kejadian kematian Henry, adik Kyuhyun?!" tanya Kibum dengan ekspresi berfikir.

"Tubuh Henry di temukan di kediaman keluarga Cho tanpa kepala dengan keadaan rumah yang kacau dan berantakan seolah sebelumnya telah terjadi perkelahian sengit antara Kyuhyun dan adiknya, sementara kepala Henry di temukan di dalam kantor kepolisian bersamaan dengan beberapa tubuh tidak bernyawa beberapa petugas yang bertugas saat itu dan satu-satunya manusia yang masih bernyawa adalah dia, Cho Kyuhyun, namun yang membuatku merasa aneh adalah wajah Kyuhyun saat itu, dia hanya berdiri terpaku menatap sekumpulan mayat-mayat manusia dengan wajah pias dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat sangat dingin. Benar-benar dingin. saat kami memeriksa darah yang banyak terpercik di tubuhnya hanya ada darah milik adiknya tak ada darah milik anggota kepolisian yang mengenainya, ini jelas membuktikan jika Kyuhyun bukanlah pelaku pembunuhan semua petugas dan hasil otopsi dokter mengatakan jika akibat kematian Henry bukan karena Kyuhyun yang memenggalnya tapi Henry sendiri yang memengal kepalanya sendiri dengan gergaji mesin yang di temukan di rumah Kyuhyun dan hanya ada sidik jari Henry tak ada sedikitpun sidik jari Kyuhyun, oke memang Kyuhyun bebas dari tuduhan pembunuhan adiknya tapi tidak dengan petugas kepolisian, karena hanya dia yang berada di sana saat itu, hanya saja tak ada saksi dan bukti yang menguatkan jika Kyuhyun bukan pelakunya, bahkan CCTV kepolisian meski tak rusak tapi seolah malam itu kamera CCTV itu tak berfungsi layaknya semestinya." jelas donghae membuat Kibum mengernyit.

Kibum menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi dan tatapan tajam. "Dan sebaliknya tidak ada saksi dan bukti yang menguatkan jika Kyuhyun adalah pelaku pembunuhan itu, kenapa dengan seenaknya kalian menetapkan Kyuhyun sebagai tersangka bukan sebagai seorang saksi, bukankah sudah jelas jika Kyuhyun tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini dengan tidak adanya jejak darah di tubuhnya, dan kau juga mendengar jika Kyuhyun mengatakan jika dia hanya bertanggung jawab atas kematian satu orang dan menurut hasil otopsi tubuh Henry juga bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kyuhyun. Bukankah kau bilang kepala Henry terpenggal karena dia sendiri yang telah memotongnya dan ini sudah jelas tindakan bunuh diri, kenapa kalian masih dengan seenaknya menempatkannya dalam posisi sulit sebagai tersangka harusnya kalian simpati dan melindungi Kyuhyun sebagai saksi tunggal dalam kasus ini" ucap Kibum dengan nada dan intonasi tinggi sedikit tajam.

"Wow~wow sabar dud, kau tidak perlu marah dengan hal itu, memangnya kau tak melihat apa yang kulakukan akhir-akhir ini, apa menurutmu aku hanya akan diam saja setelah mendengar hal sama yang aku katakan padamu, menurutmu untuk apa aku repot-repot datang ke rumah sakit dan menemui Kyuhyun jika bukan karena aku ingin menolongnya, lagipula Leeteuk Hyung sedang mengusahakan untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun dari tuduhan itu meski ini agak sulit karena banyak keluarga korban yang menuntut atas kematian anggota keluarga mereka karena kematian keji itu dan sebagian besar dari mereka menginginkan Kyuhyun di tangkap dan di hukum mati secepatnya, tapi aku bisa menjamin meski tidak seratus persen kurasa sedikit lagi Kyuhyun bisa terbebas dari tuduhan yang menjeratnya, tunggulah aku hanya butuh waktu sedikit lagi" ucap Donghae kalem seraya memasukan jemarinya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan jika Kyuhyun akan di hukum tadi?!"

"Aku hanya coba mengertaknya siapa tau jika dia akan mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya, ternyata percuma saja, bahkan dia meminta bantuan ku agar membunuhnya, kurasa pikirannya memang sudah tidak waras karena melihat adiknya yang bunuh diri tepat di depan matanya serta menyaksikan pembunuhan masal tepat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kasian sekali dia, aku penasaran siapa orang yang ada di balik semua pembunuhan itu" miris donghae ikut prihatin. "Hah~tak perlu di pikirkan, ayo pulang" ajak Donghae seraya membuka pintu mobilnya dan diikuti oleh Kibum setelahnya tanpa mereka sadari sebuah bola mata sewarna tinta terlihat mengawasi mereka di antara semak tinggi di sisi kanan tempat parkir itu. Membuat Kibum sedikit terusik dan mengalihkan tatapannya cepat ke arah sebuah rumpun semak-semak yang terlihat tinggi namun tak ada sesuatu hal yang aneh di penglihatannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu lelah" gumamnya pelan. Kibum bergegas memasuki mobil Donghae dan melajukan kendaraan roda empat menjauhi rumah sakit jiwa.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Tiga Minggu kemudian.

"Kyu, ayo di makan makanannya sayang, kau terlihat semakin kurus saja, hanya satu suap aja ayo buka mulutmu" tak ada respon. " kau tau Kibum datang lagi kemari dan dia mengatakan keputusan sudah di tetapkan jika kau bebas dari segala tuduhan yang selama ini menjeratmu dan kau di nyatakan tidak bersalah, apa kau senang?!" tanya suster Anna lagi masih mencoba berbicara dengan Kyuhyun namun terlihat Kyuhyun tak bergeming di tempatnya bahkan tak merespon sedikitpun ucapan dan kedatangan suster Anna seolah tatapannya hanya terpaku pada luar jendela, seolah-olah pemandangan di luar sana lebih menarik minatnya lebih dari apapun. Sekali lagi suster Anna menghela nafas berat. Hampir tujuh bulan Kyuhyun ada di sini namun bukannya membaik keadaannya semakin parah dan memprihatinkan, bahkan sempat beberapa kali Kyuhyun hampir melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Dengan tatapan iba suster Anna mengusak surai coklat panjang milik Kyuhyun yang telah kehilangan pancaran kecantikannya, kusut dan sama sekali tak terawat.

"Biar aku saja yang membujuknya suster!"entah sejak kapan Kibum sudah berdiri di samping suster Anna dan mengambil alih mangkok bubur yang ada dalam gengaman wanita paru baya itu, sedikit tersenyum suster Anna mengalihkan mangkok yang ada di tangannya ke arah Kibum dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun. Suster Anna sangat mempercayai Kibum untuk menjaga Kyuhyun bahkan pemuda datar dingin itu hampir setiap hari mengunjungi Kyuhyun entah dengan atau tanpa alasan yang jelas.

" masih hidup dengan duniamu sendiri, apa yang kau pikirkan Kyu?!" tanya Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang masih terpaku menatap ke luar jendela, Kibum tau tak akan ada jawaban dan respon dari Kyuhyun sama seperti biasanya.

"Ketakutan!" jawab Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum tersentak karena tak menyangkah jika pertanyaannya akan di jawab oleh gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus kau takutkan?! adakah hal yang membuatmu terancam?! kau bisa berbagi denganku jika kau mau?!" tanya Kibum lagi seraya mendudukan dirinya di ranjang milik Kyuhyun.

Lama tak ada jawaban. "Teror kematian, kegelapan, dan dia yang terus mengejarku" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Kibum semakin mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di maksud Kyuhyun. "Tak ada yang bisa membantuku, dan aku tak ingin melibatkan seseorang lagi yang berniat menolongku hanya untuk melihat kematiannya dalam gengamannya, tidak saat aku masih hidup, begitupun denganmu Kibum" ucap Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pemuda datar dingin itu yang sedikit mengernyit aneh saat menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka, bahkan sejak tadi Kibum seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun terheran dan ikut mengawasi apa yang di lihat Kibum dengan begitu sangat sampai tidak mampu menyadari eksistensinya.

Deg

Nafas Kyuhyun seakan tercekat, dengan secepat kilat Kyuhyun menarik kepala Kibum agar menatapnya, manik segelap malam dan iris selelehan karamel telah bertemu dalam diam. wajah Kyuhyun terlihat pucat pasi.

"Kyu, apa~" ucapan Kibum terhenti saat menyadari tatapan mata penuh ketakutan yang terpancar di kedua iris selelehan karamel miliknya.

"Jangan di lihat, berhenti menatapnya" Kyuhyun menangkup pipi Kibum dan memeluknya kemudian berusaha menghalangi Kibum untuk menengok ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. "Apapun yang terjadi tetaplah berpura-pura untuk tidak melihatnya, aku mohon Kibum, aku tidak ingin kau mati" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada penuh permohonan membuat Kibum semakin di rundung rasa penasaran tinggi, memangnya apa yang tidak boleh dia lihat?!

Sementara tatapan mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada sosok yang menyeringai senang dengan rumbaian daging berwarna coklat yang hampir membusuk dengan manik gelap sempurna yang tak lazim tepat di mana mata yang seharusnya berada, sementara darah kental berwarna hitam terlihat menetes di lantai kamar mandi membuat Kyuhyun ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya saat membayangkan aroma busuk dari darah dan daging milik kepala manusia yang sudah tidak sempurna dan terlihat sangat mengerikan di matanya itu.

Brak

Pintu kamar mandi itu terbanting keras, menutup dengan sendirinya. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat di tenggorokan. Dengan tubuh gemetar Kyuhyun mulai mengendorkan pelukan miliknya di tubuh Kibum.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat?!" tanya Kibum menuntut sebuah penjelasan pada Kyuhyun yang terlihat gugup dengan gemetar yang semakin hebat di tatapan bingung Kibum melihat ke arah pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup dengan sempurna.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskan hal ini padamu, tidak disini?!" ucap Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum dengan tatapan serius. "Bawa aku keluar dari tempat ini dan aku akan menjelaskan semua hal padamu, aku sudah banyak berfikir Kibum, sudah saatnya untukku keluar dari ketakutan ku dan melawannya, aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku tetap seperti ini, aku tau ini sangat egois dan sangat berbahaya untuk nyawamu tapi bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu Kibum, bantu aku untuk melenyapkannya karena aku tak bisa jika melakukannya seorang diri?!" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca karena baru kali ini Kibum mendapati Kyuhyun yang berbicara panjang lebar di depannya, bahkan dia terlihat cukup waras untuk ukuran seorang yang mendekam dan menjadi penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

" aku akan membantumu dan kau tak perlu khawatir dengan nyawaku. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, kau tunggu saja aku akan segera mengeluarkannya dari sini dan setelah itu ceritakan padaku semuanya" ucap Kibum yakin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tersenyum kearahnya membuat perasaan aneh dan tidak nyaman singgah di hati Kibum dengan geleyar-gelayar dan detakan yang berisik mengisi rongga dadanya.

"Terima kasih, Kim Kibum" bisik Kyuhyun tulus masih dengan senyum cantiknya. Oke katakan jika Kibum gila tapi yang jelas Kibum menyukai senyum Kyuhyun, sangat menyukainya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kibum berjalan tergesah menuju kantor kepolisian, dia ingin menemui donghae dan Leeteuk untuk membahas perihal Kyuhyun.

"Shindong Hyung, apa kau tau dimana Donghae Hyung dan Leeteuk Hyung?!" tanya Kibum berlari kecil mendekati pria tambun yang di panggil dengan nama Shindong itu.

"Hoi~Kibum kau datang, ehm~donghae sedang bertugas sekarang, kalau Leeteuk, jika tidak salah lihat sih dia ada di kafetaria masih bercengkrama dengan beberapa mangkuk dan piring beserta isinya dia terlihat seperti korban busung lapar yang tidak menemukan makanan selama sebulan hehe, kenapa kau mencari mereka?!" tanya Shindong pada akhirnya. Kibum tersenyum kecil. "Hanya ingin meminta sedikit bantuan, terima kasih Shindong Hyung, aku pergi" pamit Kibum dan berlari kecil menjauh dari Shindong.

Kibum berlari menuju ujung lorong dan berbelok ke kanan sedikit hingga dia sampai di sebuah ruangan luas dengan banyak bangku dan meja yang berjejer rapi, tatapannya mengedar mencari si malaikat kelaparan. "Ah~itu dia" gumam Kibum saat manik gelapnya menemukan sosok Leeteuk yang duduk dengan wajah bahagia di depan beberapa makanan yang tersaji di depannya.

"Leeteuk Hyung!" teriak Kibum yang membuat Leeteuk mengeryit karena acara suapan pertamanya di gagalkan oleh kedatangan pemuda berwajah datar itu namun setelahnya si malaikat kelaparan itu acuh dengan pangilan dongsaeng datarnya itu dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya dengan suapan besar ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tsk~kau terlihat seperti korban kelaparan Hyung, berapa lama kau tidak makan?! porsi makanmu sungguh mengerikan" decak Kibum merasa mual saat melihat banyak hidangan yang tersaji di depan matanya dengan pemandangan Leeteuk yang terus mengunyah dan menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulut penuhnya.

"Tsutsup Mhulhutmu bbrengshek" jawab Leeteuk dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Itu menjijikan Hyung, telan dulu makananmu sebelum menjawab" ucap Kibum dengan ekspresi jijik yang kentara sekali seraya mendudukan pantatnya di bangku depan Leeteuk. Leeteuk menelan makanannya dan kembali menatap Kibum.

"Ada apa kau mencariku, tidak biasanya?!" tanya Leeteuk.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu, apa kau bisa mengeluarkan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit jiwa?!" tanya Kibum membuat Leeteuk mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?! Kurasa belum saatnya Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit, keadaannya masih belum stabil dan jika kita mengeluarkannya kemungkinan dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri lebih besar seperti yang telah di lakukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu semakin besar, kita tidak bisa mengambil resiko Kibum, lagipula akan kau taruh di mana dia?!, di rumahnya dan tanpa penjagaan itu bunuh diri namanya?! Lagipula Kyuhyun tak memiliki wali resmi yang bisa menjamin hidupnya!"

"Aku yang akan jadi walinya, aku juga yang akan menemaninya untuk tinggal di rumahnya Hyung dan aku juga akan menjamin kesembuhan serta hidup Kyuhyun, apa itu belum cukup" ucap Kibum dengan mimik wajah serius.

Tak

"Arg~" teriak Kibum tertahan lantaran sendok yang di gunakan untuk makan Leeteuk bersarang di jidat Kibum dengan Leeteuk yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi super datar.

"Apa kau sudah gila, ya~kau pasti sudah gila sekarang Tsk~jangan mengatakan hal omong kosong seperti itu, kau pikir kakakku akan mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal dengan Kyuhyun" ucap Leeteuk seraya melanjutkan acara makannya menatap keponakan datarnya itu dengan segala pemikiran mudanya yang terdengar tidak masuk akal.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan membantu seseorang?!" protes Kibum.

Leeteuk menghentikan gerakan makannya dan matanya terfokus pada Kibum, menatap keponakannya itu dengan tatapan serius. "Dengar bocah, kau laki-laki dan Kyuhyun wanita, kau pikir ibumu akan setuju dan membiarkanmu tinggal dengannya hanya berdua saja, apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu" ucap Leeteuk kemudian dengan nada sedikit sarkastis.

"Jika itu masalahnya kurasa aku bisa mengatasinya, aku bisa menikahi Kyuhyun jika perlu, ah~benar. Mungkin dengan menikahi Kyuhyun maka hak perwaliaannya pasti akan jatuh padaku, bukankah begitu Hyung ini lebih menguntungkan kurasa?!" ucap Kibum dengan nada cerianya seolah pemikirannya itu adalah sebuah hal yang sungguh mengagumkan yang pernah terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya.

"Menguntungkan kepalamu~ dasar bocah, kurasa kau terlalu lama bergaul dengan Kyuhyun membuat otakmu tertular olehnya, omonganmu mulai terdengar seperti orang yang tidak waras, terserah kau saja tapi aku tidak ingin ambil resiko dengan amukan ibumu oke?!" putus Leeteuk. "Hei~aku sedikit curiga denganmu, apa kau mulai menyukai Cho Kyuhyun?!" tanya Leeteuk seraya menyipitkan kedua matanya menatap curiga ke arah Kibum.

"Ti~tidak, a~apa yang kau tanyakan itu tidak benar Hyung!" gelagap Kibum dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Tsk~sudah ku duga, dasar" ujar Leeteuk maklum.

"Ya aku bilang itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, ah~sudahlah yang penting kau harus membantuku untuk mengurus semuanya dan segera membebaskan Kyuhyun dari rumah sakit jiwa, aku pergi Hyung?!" ucap Kibum bangkit berdiri bermaksud menghindar dari ejekan pamannya yang menolak untuk di panggil paman itu seraya berlari keluar dari kafetaria.

"Dasar~ah masa muda" lolong Leeteuk dan kembali meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangan keponakan berwajah datarnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Halo Kyuhyun bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini?!" sapa suster Anna menatap wajah sedikit berwarna milik Kyuhyun. Suster Anna sedikit terkejut pasalnya Kyuhyun tersenyum dan balas menjawab sapaannya.

"Aku baik suster, terima kasih sudah merawatku selama ini?!" ucapnya dengan senyum kecil yang masih tersunggih di bibir semerah plum milik Kyuhyun. Entah sejak kedatangan Kibum Kyuhyun sedikit berubah dan hampir menunjukan tanda-tanda kesembuhannya.

"Astaga~senang mendengar suaramu, bagus sekali nak, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada bocah itu, dia telah banyak melakukan hal baik padamu dan sepertinya dia juga adalah pemuda yang baik" ucap suster Anna seraya tersenyum dan mengelus surai coklat panjang sewarna eboni milik Kyuhyun, "kemarilah aku akan menyisirkan rambutmu" ucap suster Anna mengambil sebuah sisir dan mulai menyisir surai panjang milik Kyuhyun.

"Ya~Kibum adalah pemuda yang baik, suster apa aku bisa sembuh dan keluar dari sini?!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan iris matanya yang menyorot sendu.

"Tentu sayang kau pasti sembuh dan akan segera keluar dari tempat ini, meskipun aku menyayangimu aku tak ingin menahanmu untuk terlalu lama untuk berada di tempat ini, aku akan berdoa untuk kesembuhanmu, sayang, kau layak mendapatkannya?!" ucap suster Anna menatap iris karamel milik Kyuhyun seraya memeluk gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apa suster tidak takut denganku, aku adalah tersangkah kasus pembunuhan, apa suster tidak takut jika aku akan menyakiti suster?!" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Selama aku menjadi suster penjagamu, selama itu pula aku tau jika kau adalah gadis baik yang tidak akan mudah untuk menyakiti seseorang?!" ucap sang suster dengan mimik wajah yakin.

"Terima kasih suster Anna" ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca dan mengengam erat jemari suster Anna yang ada di pipinya.

 _ **"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku?! Kau tidak akan bisa menjauh dariku, aku akan mengikuti dan menunggu kematianmu Cho Kyuhyun"**_ teriak sebuah suara serak bernada berat yang mengema di dalam ruangan membuat Kyuhyun dan suster Anna terpekik kaget saat suara bernada penuh amarah sarat ancaman seorang laki-laki yang entah di mana keberadaannya. Nafas Kyuhyun memberat seketika dan di genggamnya jemari suster Anna erat-erat seolah mencari kekuatan dari wanita setengah baya yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan kengerian yang membias di kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku akan hidup~aku akan terus hidup" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada suara bergetar. Suara lengkingan menyakitkan itu masih terus terdengar dan bergema di dalam kamar rawat Kyuhyun.

Brak

Prang

"Ggyaaaaaa~apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Kyu?!" jerit suster Anna ketakutan saat gelas yang berada di meja nakas pecah dengan sendirinya menjadi kepingan kaca kecil-kecip dan tempat tidur Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba terbalik dengan sendirinya dan menabrak dinding menyebabkan bunyi kegaduhan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Tenanglah suster Anna jangan dengarkan apapun dan jangan lihat apapun, tutup telinga dan matamu jangan pikirkan apapun, percayalah segalanya akan baik-baik saja" ucap Kyuhyun memberi sugesti pada suster Anna seraya memeluknya erat menatap tajam segala sudut ruangan. "Aku mohon hentikan sekarang juga" jerit Kyuhyun dengan nada tajam dan ekspresi nyalang dengan nafas menderu saat lengkingan jeritan menyakitkan membahana di ruangan mengema nyaring bagai merobek telinga dan segalanya kembali sunyi seperti sedia kala.

"Hosh~hosh~" nafas Kyuhyun terasa seperti di tarik paksa, putus-putus dan tidak beraturan.

Brak

Brak

Brak

Terdengar gedoran nyaring dan keras di luar pintu kamar membuat Kyuhyun dan suster Anna kembali terlonjak kaget dengan debaran jantung yang semakin memacu cepat. Mereka terdiam dengan tatapan was-was. Hingga gedoran itu menghilang dan yang tersisa hanya kesunyian yang mencekam.

Krriiiieeetttt~

Perlahan pintu terbuka secara perlahan dengan bunyi derit engsel yang membuat otak Kyuhyun serasa mengila, tanpa sadar nafas Kyuhyun mulai terhenti mengalir.

"Kyuhyun, suster Anna apa kalian baik-baik saja?!" tanya Kibum dengan wajah panik menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa melihat sosok Kibum yang berada tepat di depannya membuat bebannya seketika terangkat dan kelegaan tanpa alasan memasuki setiap sudut hati Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berlari menyongsong Kibum dan memeluknya erat.

"Hiks~hiks~syukurlah kau datang. Aku takut sekali, dia datang hiks~hiks~dia mengamuk dan mengancamku lagi, bawah aku pergi darisini segera aku mohon" isak Kyuhyun dengan tangis pilunya memeluk Kibum semakim erat.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku ada di sini?!" bisik Kibum memeluk tubuh bergetar Kyuhyun semakin erat.

"Astaga, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kenapa berantakan sekali" tanya Donghae mengedarkan tatapan matanya kesekeliling ruangan.

"Hyung, kau sudah mengurusnyakan, bisa kita bawa Kyuhyun pergi dari sini sekarang juga?!" ucap Kibum pada Donghae.

"Tentu, semua surat sudah selesai di urus, kita bisa pergi sekarang?!" jawab Donghae.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi tapi kau harus benar-benar berhati-hati Kyu, aku rasa ada sesuatu makhluk jahat yang sedang berusaha mendekatimu" ucap suster Anna memegang jemari dingin Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah pucatnya. "Datanglah ke kuil Ginza temuilah biksu kepala dan ceritakan kejadian hari ini padanya, kau butuh perlindungan sayang dan biksu kepala bisa memberikan hal itu padamu, aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatanmu nak!" ucap suster Anna penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Terimakasih suster Anna maaf telah melibatkanmu dengan masalah ini" sesal Kyuhyun menatap wanita paruh baya itu, memeluknya sejenak dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik" dengan tergesah Kibum, Kyuhyun dan Donghae keluar dari ruangan itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Kyuhyun dan Kibum duduk di belakang berdua sementara Donghae masih sibuk dengan kemudinya sesekali dia terlihat menatap Kyuhyun dan Kibum lewat spion mobilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kyu?!" tanya Kibum tidak sabar karena harus menunggu penjelasan dari Kyuhyun mengenai kejadian yang menimpanya tadi.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, bawah aku ke kuil Ginza sekarang, Kibum aku memerlukan penangkal seperti yang di katakan suster Anna, meskipun aku tidak yakin dengan tingkat keberhasilannya tapi aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalian terluka" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah makhluk yang hanya menampakan mata kelam penuh kebencian itu, apa makhluk itu yang kau maksud?!" tanya Kibum membuat Kyuhyun terkesiap dan menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau tau?!" pekik Kyuhyun dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku mohon, apapun yang kau lihat dan apapun yang kau dengar berpura-pura menulikan dan membutakan matamu jika makhluk itu menampakan dirinya lagi, karena dia hanya bisa melihatmu jika kau balas melihatnya sebaliknya jika kau berpura-pura tidak melihat maka dia akan mengabaikanmu dan hanya akan mengejarku, aku mohon berjanjilah jika suatu saat kau melihatku tengah berhadapan dengannya secara langsung, kau hanya akan membiarkanku, jangan pernah berfikir untuk menolongku ataupun mendekat ke arahku, berjanjilah Kibum" jelas Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kau gila, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu Kyu, terlalu berbahaya, kau bisa mati jika menghadapinya seorang diri?!" ucap Kibum menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Setidaknya hanya aku yang mati, tak akan ada yang terluka jika aku pergi lagipula~dia ada karena kesalahan adikku, maka akulah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua kesalahannya" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih dan tatapan sendunya.

"Bagaimana denganku, tidakah kau memikirkan ku Kyu?! Tidakah kau berpikir jika aku akan merasa sedih dan terluka jika kau pergi dariku?!" ucap Kibum balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sedihnya. Kyuhyun balas menatap Kibum dengan dada yang kian menyesak tak mampu menjawab dan tak mampu membalas ucapan Kibum.

"Maaf" hanya gumaman singkat itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir merah milik Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam, sementara Kibum hanya mampu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya bisa terdiam dan mengawasi interaksi Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya mampu menghela nafas berat, Donghae tidak mengerti masalah apa dan siapa yang mengejar Kyuhyun hanya saja kekhawatiran yang sama terasa mengelayuti hatinya yang tiba-tiba meresah tanpa alasan yang pasti, semoga firasat buruk yang mendera hatinya hanya sekedar firasat dan tidak menjadi kenyataan yang menakutkan.

TBC

Nah karena lizz tau jika lizz kalah dalam duel meski memang FF duelnya belum selesai tapi lizz tau aja jika lizz emang bakalan kalah melawan Emon dan secara gg langsung Emon nantangin lizz buat FF brothership angst meski genre seperti itu bukan genre yang bisa lizz kuasai tapi dengan senang hati lizz bakal terima hukuman dan bikin FF oneshoot dengan genre yang di pengenin si pemenang yaitu Emon L dengan judul FF baru **"I don't Care, I love it"** tapi itu masih judul awal konsep dan idenya masih lizz pikirin mungkin baru dua mingguan lizz bakal publish ntuh FF.

Oke see U next Chap.


End file.
